


When dead men are brought back

by WolfKomoki



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homelessness, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Jayden died two years ago. How was a dead man supposed to adjust to life again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Rain and Beyond: Two Souls are owned by Quantic Dream.

          Norman didn’t expect Blake to come to his funeral. Honestly, with the way he spoke to him most of the time, he was convinced he hated him. What had surprised him was that Carter had gone to Washington to find his grave.

          “Look, I didn’t mean the things I said. I had to put on an act you see? I couldn’t tell them that I loved you. Call me a coward I don’t care. Can you do me a favor? Don’t…be…dead. You’ve survived the impossible, so can you perform one little miracle for me? Stop being dead.” Carter spoke to the empty grave. Norman was but a whisper in the wind.

          He was standing right next to Carter. He screamed and screamed, but Carter never heard him. Sighing, he tried one last thing, as he attempted to grab his hand. Norman sighed when he just phased through Carter. He was never able to reach him, but he was able to watch him, when he came here at least.

          Norman knew he’d have to let Blake go eventually and move on, but he couldn’t just leave Blake. Blake sighed. _Face it you idiot, he’s not coming back. Coming down here every weekend isn’t helping._ He mentally scolded himself.

Still, he wasn’t ready to let go.

          Blake sighed and got back in his car. Norman took this opportunity to phase into Blake’s car. He slowly sat in the back of the car as Blake drove back to Philadelphia. This was the farthest Norman had gone since his death.

Death wasn’t at all like he’d thought it would be.

          He was free to go anywhere, and be with anyone, but they couldn’t see him and he couldn’t touch them. _Well, this is what my death is like. Ha, that’s funny, I almost said life. Guess I can’t really say that anymore._ Norman thought. Eventually Carter returned to his apartment, soaking wet in the rain.

Once he was sure he was safe, Norman decided to visit Jason’s grave.

          When he got there he saw Ethan standing over his grave. Jason noticed Norman and that was when he slowly approached him.

          “If I could give you life, would you take it?” He asked the older spirit standing beside him. That got Norman’s attention.

          “Jason? What are you saying?” He asked.

          “I’ve been granted the power to give one person their life back that died before their time. You saved my brother, so I chose you.” Jason explained.

          “What will happen to me if I say yes?” Norman asked.

          “You’ll wake up in the place you died, embracing the world of the living once again.” Jason explained.

          “If you truly wish to return to the land of the living, walk towards that wall. There you will wake in your grave, in the world of the living once again.” Jason told him.

          “I… I don’t know how to thank you.” Norman told him.

          “Just look after my father and my brother. That’s all I ask of you.” Jason told him. Jason was a teenager now, which was strange for Norman. He supposed in the land of the dead children got to live their lives until they were the age they would have lived to.

          “Thank you Jason, I will.” Norman smiled as he walked through the wall.

          Norman woke to see nothing but pitch black. He blinked when he saw Jason phase through his grave.

          “Jason?” He gasped with shock.

          “Shhh… just bang on the top, I’ll phase you out.” Jason told him. And without a second thought Norman banged on the top as Jason phased him outside his grave. Norman lost his connection with the world of the dead after that, which was to be expected.

          He coughed and he coughed until he choked the dirt out of his lungs. When he stepped away from his grave the first thing he heard was his heart beating in his chest. He wanted to laugh at the fact that he was alive to hear his own heart beating in his chest, but as far as the rest of the world was concerned, he was a dead man.

          Norman had to go into hiding. He knew there was only one person that would keep his secret. Norman really didn’t want to walk the one hundred-thirty-six miles it would take to walk to Philadelphia, but seeing as he was considered dead to the rest of the world he had no choice.

          Norman was freezing. It was snowing and he couldn’t see the ground. He continued walking until he saw a woman lying in the snow.

          “Holy shit! Is she dead?” He gasped as he ran over to her. She was wearing a beanie with snowflakes on it, a black jacket, and red gloves.

          “Shit, shit! Come on, come on!” He gasped, shaking her in an attempt to wake her. When she didn’t wake he picked her up and continued running until he found an abandoned building. When he got there he was met by some homeless people.

          “Holy shit!” An African-American man wearing a brown hat with a brown jacket, and a red shirt gasped.

          “Lay her by the fire!” A red haired pregnant woman wearing a grey jacket gasped. Norman laid the woman by the fire after getting her into some warm clothes. Suddenly a white man wearing a beanie, a brown jacket, and a black jacket ran inside.

          “Whoa, who’s the new people?” The man asked.

          “Well I’m Norman, and I don’t know about her. She almost froze to death when I found her.” Norman told the guy.

          “I’m Stan.” The guy answered.

          “I’m Walter.” The African American man answered.

          “I’m Tuesday.” The pregnant woman answered.

Finally, a white guy with long brown-hair, a brown jacket, and a green shirt joined them.

          “I’m Jimmy. So what brings you here Norman?” He asked as he sat down next to Norman.

          “Just… trying to get my life together I suppose.” He told them. It was true, he was resurrected after all.

          “What’s your last name?” Walter asked.

          “Jayden.” Norman answered.

          “Holy shit.” Walter cursed.

          “You died.” Jimmy gasped.

          “I don’t know how I was resurrected. How many years has it been?” Norman asked.

          “At least two.” Tuesday answered. The woman Norman brought in woke several days later.

          “Ah, you’re awake I’m glad. I’m Norman Jayden. Can you tell us your name?” Norman smiled.

          “J-Jodie. Jodie Holmes.” She answered, slowly sitting up.

          “You… you were dead.” She gasped.

          “I know. I don’t know how I’m alive either.” Norman told her.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Norman is based on how I played him in Heavy Rain. My Norman is prone to anger, but would never intentionally hurt someone if he doesn't have to.  
> As for Jodie in Beyond: Two Souls I play her as mostly a pacifist.  
> When it comes to Aiden he's prone to violent outbursts when it comes to protecting Jodie. With that out of the way please enjoy this chapter.  
> Note: The song featured in this chapter is a cover by Ellen Page of the Song Lost Cause by Beck.  
> Also, I've never seen snow in real life, ever. I apologize for my lack of knowledge of how snow works.  
> Oh and in my head-cannon Norman can see entities.

 

Two weeks had passed since Norman met the people that took him in, and they were all starving. They were all shaking from hunger.

          “I’m so hungry.” Jodie complained.

          “I know kid but you’re gonna have to hold on until we can get seventy-five dollars.” Stan told her. Norman had bought himself a portable keyboard with the money he had made, as it was the only thing he owned at this point. Norman slowly got up.

          “Does anyone have a jar?” He asked.

          “Here.” Walter smiled as he handed it to him.

          “Thanks. I’ll be back when I can. If I’m not back in three hours come find me.” Norman told them as he walked out with his keyboard. He sat down at a corner next to a guy with a guitar. Jodie grabbed the guitar and started to sing as she played the song on the guitar, with Norman joining in with his keyboard.

          “ _Your sorry eyes cut through the bone  
They make it hard to leave you alone  
Leave you here wearing your wounds  
Waving your guns at somebody new  
  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're a lost cause  
  
There's too many people you used to know  
They see you coming they see you go  
They know your secrets and you know theirs  
This town is crazy; nobody cares  
  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're a lost cause  
  
I'm tired of fighting  
I'm tired of fighting  
Fighting for a lost cause  
  
There's a place where you are going  
You ain't never been before  
No one left to watch your back now  
No one standing at your door  
That's what you thought love was for  
  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're lost  
Baby you're a lost cause  
  
I'm tired of fighting  
I'm tired of fighting  
Fighting for a lost cause_ ” Jodie sang. Norman could hear the sadness in her voice, and it hurt him a lot. Norman blinked when he saw a purple aura surrounding Jodie. _Am I hallucinating again?_

Norman blinked again when a voice growled in his ear.

          “ _I’m real...”_ The voice growled.

          “Hey, are you alright? Come on, let’s get back to the others so we can get you something to eat.” Jodie asked with concern, helping Norman up from the ground.

          “I need to talk to you, alone.” Norman stated.

          “A-Alright. Come on.” She stated with concern as she took him to the side of the wall.

          “I didn’t want to mention this around the others, but there’s some sort of… entity surrounding you.” Norman sighed with relief.

          “You-You can see Aiden?” Jodie gasped.

          “Is that what it’s called?” Norman asked.

          “It is a he and yes. He’s been there since I was born.” Jodie smiled.

          “Has he ever…spoken to you?” Norman asked.

          “I’m not sure. I’ve heard him growl, but it’s incomprehensible to me.” Jodie admitted. Norman had been buried in his favorite suit, but when he was resurrected the suit was torn after three months of being homeless.

          “It’s getting dark. We’d better get back before they worry.” Norman told her.

          “So I wanted to ask you Norman, is your first name Norman or Jayden?” Jodie asked.

          “It’s Norman but most people call me by my last name.” He admitted.

          “Well, it’s a fine name Norman. Come on, let’s get back.” Jodie smiled as they walked back to Stan’s location after picking up the jar of money.

          “Hey, how’s it goin’?” Jodie asked.

          “Not great. You?” Stan asked, slowly getting up. He had only made about a dollar or so.

          “I don’t know if it’s enough.” Norman mumbled as he handed him the money. Stan counted the money and was shocked when it came out to fifteen dollars.

          “Holy shit, where did you get this money?” He asked. Was he accusing Jodie of stealing?

          “There was a man with a guitar. Norman and I were apparently pretty good.” Jodie told him.

          “That’s amazing!” Stan exclaimed, giving Jodie a hug. Jodie’s entire face turned red and Norman chuckled.

          “Okay, Stan let’s not suffocate our friends.” He joked.

          “Sorry.” Stan chuckled as he let go of Jodie.

          “Alright, I’m going to see what I can scrounge up in the store. Stay here.” Stan told him.

          “Out of the question I’m coming with you.” Norman demanded.

          “As am I.” Jodie agreed.

          “Fine, but be quick and alert.” Stan warned as the ran to the store.

          “Wait, don’t try to open the doors yet.” Jodie warned.

          “What are you going to do?” Stan asked.

          “Trust me.” Jodie smiled. _Take out those cameras for us Aiden._

          “ _Okay Jodie…_ ” Aiden growled in Norman’s ear. His way of speaking was a little unnerving to Norman, but he supposed it was hard to speak without a body. Aiden phased through the walls of the shop, and knocked out all the cameras. Next he knocked off the alarms, making less heat for them in the long run. Finally, he opened the doors and came back to Jodie.

          “Whoa how the hell did you do that?” Stan gasped. Norman went silent, as it wasn’t his place to tell.

          “Doesn’t matter, let’s get what we need and get out.” Jodie commented.

          “Maybe you two should wait outside. Might draw attention to ourselves.” Stan suggested.

          “Alright, sure, I guess.” Norman said while scratching his head.

They hid behind the store as they waited for Stan to come out. When Stan did come out he was shoved to the ground by four thugs.

          “What cha got there old timer?” A voice spoke.

          “Well lookie here.” Another voice spoke.

          “You win the lottery, lucky son of a bitch?!” Another voice spoke.

          “I don’t want any trouble.” Stan warned.

          “Trouble? Trouble, that is disrespectful old man. Do we look like trouble?” A voice growled.

          “He’s sayin’ we look like trouble!” A voice snapped.

          “Oh come on guys” A voice begged.

          “You filming this, Ed?” A voice asked.

          “Yeeah I’m on it man!” Ed spoke.

          “Fuck.” Jodie swore.

          “Let’s go.” Norman warned.

          “D’ya see that? How the asshole kinda just folded right up?” A voice laughed.

          “My turn” Jodie and Norman were running at this point.

          “Leave him _alone_.” Norman warned, anger in his voice.

          “I swear to God if you hurt him, I’ll _make_ you regret it!” Jodie growled. The four guys laughed at that statement.

          “Looks like the Bum’s got friends.” Ed laughed. The first guy tried to punch Norman in the gut, only to feel Norman grab his arm and shove him to the ground.

          “I’ll fucking kill you!” The third guy growled as he tried to grab Norman by his arm. Norman froze with shock when Aiden suddenly started choking the third guy.

          “Shit! Frank! What’s going on?” The fourth guy gasped, watching his friend choking.

          “Shit Aiden that’s enough! You’re going too far!” Jodie screamed. Hearing her scream, he let them go, and that’s when they ran away.

          “This bitch is the devil, the devil!” They shrieked as they ran away.

          “Is he always that violent?” Norman asked.

          “He’s… over-protective and can go a little overboard sometimes. I understand if you don’t want to be anywhere near me after this.” Jodie sighed.

          “Jodie look at me, it’s okay. You’re not Aiden. I know you would never hurt me.” Norman told her as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

          “Thank you Norman.” Jodie smiled as she helped Stan up.

          “How did you do that?” Stan asked as he slowly stood up.

          “They did not know how to fight.” Jodie scoffed.

          “But there were four of them and only two of you.” Stan gasped.

          “Let’s just get back inside where it’s warm yeah?” Norman asked, picking up the bag as they returned to the building.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scenes
> 
> Chapter Two
> 
> Originally in this chapter Norman almost kills a person. Stan angrily tells him to leave. This was deleted because that would be out of character for Norman.
> 
> I also considered skipping two weeks in time to when Norman got enough money to return to Philadelphia, but decided against it because that would move the story faster than I would like.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Tuesday had given birth to a girl named Zoey. In that time, they had started squatting in an abandoned building. Norman woke up to the smell of smoke and started coughing as it entered his lungs. The building was on fire and falling apart.

          “Shit.” He muttered under his breath, running out of his room. First, he went to Jodie’s room and ran over to her.

          “Jodie, Jodie wake up!” He gasped, frantically shaking her.

          “What? Huh?” She asked with confusion as she slowly got up.

          “Shit the building is on fire!” She gasped.

          “I’ll go get Stan. You go get Jimmy!” Norman gasped. Jodie ran towards the left room, and Norman went to the right as he ran to Stan.

          “Stan, wake up, we gotta go!” He gasped, his accent slurred from the smoke.

          “Oh my God!” Stan shrieked as he went after Walter. Next Norman went after Tuesday and the baby. Norman quickly jumped away when the floor fell right from under him.

          “Norman!” Tuesday gasped from the other side of the sunken floor.

          “Just go! I’ll find another way!” Norman gasped. Tuesday ran outside to join Stan, and Walter.

          “Jimmy come on, jump!” Jodie ordered. The floor had also sunken in where he was.

          “No, I’m not gonna make it!” He cried out in fear.

          “Yes, you are! Come on, Jimmy, jump!” Jodie begged.

          “No!” Jimmy cried out. _Aiden I need you to make him jump!_

Aiden did as he was told and possessed Jimmy to jump.

          “Oh shit! Walter!” Norman gasped as he jumped to the next room. When he got in most of the room was covered in fire.

          “Norman, just leave me, you’re not going to make it here!” Walter begged.

          “No, I’m _not_ leaving you!” Norman screamed, running to the other side. When he got near Walter he was smacked in the head by a large bar. Norman collapsed to the ground.

          “No!” Walter screamed as he draped him over his shoulders. Finally, he managed to get outside with the others. When he got outside he put him on the ground.

          “Help me!” Walter screamed.

          “Norman!” Jodie gasped. She bent down and pressed an ear to his chest, hearing no heartbeat.

          “Shit, he’s not breathing!” Jodie gasped.

          “Norman!” Tuesday cried.

          “No!” Jimmy shrieked.

          “No! He saved all of us!” Walter cried.

Jodie began pressing down on his chest, performing C.P.R.

One, two, three, four five.

          “Come on Norman!” She begged, tilting his nose so she could breathe some air into his lungs. After five minutes of chest compressions and breathing for him, some paramedics finally showed up and took Norman to the hospital.

          Norman was in a coma for a month before he found himself surrounded by a black void. His memories from when he was dead began to play in his mind.

_Where… where am I? Am I dead? Norman saw a red entity floating in the void. The entity wrapped around Norman, forcing him back into the world of the living._

Norman slowly opened his eyes to see that the tubes had been removed. When he saw the iv attached to him, he carefully removed it.

He was still considered a dead man to the world, he had to get out of here.

Norman slowly walked over to the bathroom to find some clothes that had been left.

          “Right guess I don’t really have a choice.” He sighed, changing into the suit that had been left for him. Granted, it was his old one that Tuesday had repaired, but still it was better than the obvious hospital gown. The red entity was still hanging around him.

          “Who are you?” Norman asked, slowly approaching the window.

          He didn’t get an answer of course, which Norman hated.

When he got the window open, he jumped from the fifth floor as the red entity shielded him until he landed safely on the ground.

          “Thanks, but can you at least tell me your name?” Norman asked.

          “ _I am…Charlotte_.” The entity answered.

          “Well your company is as good as any I suppose.” Norman smiled as he continued to walk past the hospital. When he approached the parking lot, Stan noticed Norman walking around and he quietly drove up to him.

          “You shouldn’t be out here in this cold. You just woke up from a coma. Get in.” Stan demanded, opening the passenger door for him.

          “Thanks.” Norman smiled as he got in the passenger seat. Norman buckled up as Stan started to drive him to his house.

          “You didn’t have to do this you know?” Norman sighed. He was a dead man with nothing left. He had lost everything.

          “ _Stop that_. You saved all of our lives. I’m not going to let you freeze to death.” Stan told him. He hated seeing Norman tearing himself down like this. No man should feel that way about themselves. Norman stared at the seat in silence. _Maybe I want to freeze to death huh? Did you ever think of that?_ He thought to himself.

          Stan noticed Norman start to shiver so he turned up the heat in the car. When they finally arrived at the house, Stan helped him inside.

          “Jesus Norman, you’re shaking. Come on, I’ve got some clothes for you.” Stan told him.

          “You _really_ didn’t have to do that.” Norman sighed.

          “Well, I was going to throw them out anyway, might as well give them to you.” Stan told him. He had about ten different types of clothes that he was going to throw out, but since he and Norman wear the same size he figured he’d give them to him.

          “Why don’t you change out of those wet clothes before you freeze?” Stan suggested. Norman grabbed the grey shirt and pants and went to go change. When he returned, he looked at Stan.

          “You don’t have a phone do you?” Norman asked.

          “Sorry, I don’t. Rent’s high enough as it is. There’s a payphone outside though. How much do you need?” Stan asked.

          “No Stan, you’ve done enough.” Norman insisted.

          “Hey, I owe you a lot more than clothes.” Stan smiled.

          “Alright, but just this once.” Norman insisted.

          “Norm, it’s alright.” Stan tried to reassure him.

Norman took the money anyway and dialed Ethan’s number on the payphone, hoping that he still had the same number.

          “Hello?” A voice answered on the phone. Norman immediately recognized it as Ethan’s.

          “Ethan?” Norman asked.

          “No way! No way! Norman?” Ethan exclaimed.

          “Yes, it’s me.” Norman sighed.

          “Do you know that everyone thinks you’re _dead_? Where have you been?” Ethan asked.

          “That’s… a delicate matter to discuss over the phone. Look, it’s snowing like crazy here. When it clears up, can I come see you?” Norman asked.

          “Sure you can! Do you…have somewhere to go?” Ethan asked.

          “Yes.” Norman lied. He felt like he was overstaying his welcome at Stan’s, and he didn’t want Ethan to try to endanger himself to come get him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scenes 
> 
> Norman woke the next morning to the smell of Autumn and the sound of leaves blowing in the wind. This is just a hallucination, you’re in an abandoned building, and you’re not in a forest. Norman thought, trying to tear his mind away from the hallucination. Norman walked through the forest until he managed to get outside. The hallucination disappeared for now, but Norman knew that it would come back sooner or later. Norman blinked at the snow in the background, confused with his surroundings.  
> This is not a hallucination, this is real. He reminded himself. He slowly grabbed a knife and aimed it towards his wrist as the hallucination returned. Norman felt Aiden slap the knife out of his hand, but he couldn’t see the others due to the massive amounts of trees.  
> “Hey Norman you wanna watch it with that thing? It’s pretty sharp!” Stan exclaimed. Norman didn’t hear him as he slowly walked towards a ledge.  
> “Hey, No!” Stan called, grabbing Norman by the shoulder and pulling him back. Norman felt someone grab him by the shoulder, and pull him back from the ledge, but he couldn’t see or hear anything but the forest in front of him. Stan nearly shrieked when he suddenly fell limp in his arms.  
> “Shit. Help!” Stan screamed. Norman’s entire world went black after that. 
> 
> This was deleted because I wanted a better reason for Norman to end up in the hospital.
> 
> In another deleted scene Norman contacts Ethan on the payphone with stolen money and convinces him to pick him up. This was deleted because quite frankly it was a bit unrealistic. Driving in snow is difficult and Ethan doesn't have snow tires.


End file.
